Poke-Horrors
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's another day for our crazy heroes. They argue they travel and learn new things. Due to a storm they enter a mansion, and as usual chaos ensues. Who or I should say what is causing it? Sadly Dusk and Mako need to find out...and fast before they lose their friends, their pokemon and their lives. A halloween one shot and rated T for language and such. Enjoy


Poke-Horrors

**Author Notes: **A halloween one shot(one of several animes) Todays one shot is Pokemon~ It will be based on our characters (This is way after the adventures of Ash and Pikachu) We do not own Pokemon or the scary things that appear.

**Mako:** Also sorry it was late...power went out on me and I couldn't finish uploading and editing. Please enjoy~

_**Narrator: It's a new day as our heroes make their journey to the next town. And as usual there is always some sort of issue with this crazy group.**_

"**Skylar what is with you and putting flowers in my hair? And where do you get them anyway!? God dang ninja!"**

Mako-16 years old, red mid back hair...black roses intertwined in said hair. Her green eyes twitch in annoyance...she is not a morning person, and the last thing she expected was more flowers in her hair. Just woke up...hasn't had even a cup of green tea yet. And not only that but Skylar did it to her in her sleep! Kinda creepy! She is also a contest coordinator of which all of her family members traditionally had her go on a pokemon journey.

"**..." ** Mr cool ninja Skylar-17 years old, younger sibling of a gym leader, and contest coordinator, black hair golden eyes. His usual attire a white button up with a black sweatshirt(with a rose attached), black dress pants, and black steel toed dress shoes.

**"Ughhhhhh it's too early for this crap. Mako just drink your tea and chill. Skylar stop being a creeper God, and untie me! And Marina put on some clothes dammit! How many times must we tell you."** Said girl is still somewhat sleepwalking. Dusk-16 years old...surprisingly he is the crazy one of the group. Spiky red hair with blue highlights. Also Mako's older twin. He as well is a contest coordinator but he'll be more or so focused as a gym battler.

And ohhhh what to do with Marina. A sweet girl, really nice but a total airhead. She makes a Drifloon seem like a genius. Her short brown curly hair . She yawns, her thigh high shirt, slowly rising. All the guys stare at her. She is more dense then a rock. Not realizing how bad a reaction she's causing.

One guys down, ones staring unashamedly, the other who is currently hanging upside down a tree tied is doing his utmost best to not get a bloody nose. Shutting his eyes closed. She trips on Mako...before gripping her as a pillow…"**Marina…." ** Marina is a 16 year old with the innocence of a child.

"**So comfy and warm…" ** She snuggles deeper in her Mako pillow. A sigh is heard from the red head. "**Marinaaaa there's a new water pokemon in front of you."** .zzz is her reply...she tries again. "**Breakfast is almost ready...poke poke." ** At first you don't succeed try again, the second you don't succeed, sigh and do something you should've done first.

"**Slowpoke is missing." ** Eyes open and Boom, Head nails chin both girls are down but Marina is eventually lectured and told to get dressed. Now to our last hero...sigh, he's an issue as well. Sweet, stupidly loyal but weakly Shane. It's his dream to go and make his pokemon shine like his mother.

He's 17 and well...he's got quite the rivalry streak with Skylar, you see this group has a lot of love problems. FIrst off...serious love triangle. Skylar and Shane love Mako, Mako is in the pickle of deciding who to choose. Dusk, crushing on Marina. Marina, is dense and understands nothing of romance(Blame her father for that one people.)

Let's not even get into all of the crazy scenarios these people seem to get themselves into. They're next destination? Somewhere not soaking wet with the sudden downpour. Everyone saw the clouds, heard the thunder. and felt the rain pour. Although, they spent sometime waking up a certain so and so and untied a specific individual.

But nonetheless away they goooo. Running into the deep darkening forest, praying they make it to some sort of shelter or town. But by stroke of luck(Ha haha yeah right) they arrive at an abandoned mansion. It's old, rickety, and got this dangerous vibe, but who cares, shelter!

"**Guess we'll be spending the night here."** Dusk and Mako decide to pair up and explore the house. It's still light out despite the trees and storm raging outside. So they're safe...for now. But how odd…"**Watch your step Dusk. Looks like the floors deteriorating."**

"**Think the beds are still usable? I would kill to lay in one of those tonight."** A light giggle is heard. Our feminine redhead turns over her shoulder, where she heard said giggling. The spike haired twin stops, staring at his sister.

"**What's up…" "I don't know I thought I heard something" ** He starts getting that shivery chill. See that's sign number 2 that something is seriously wrong. "**Come on let's just go check out some places then meet the others. This place is giving me the creeps." **

After that nothing else happens and they safely find the others. Marina is cooking some sort of horrible concoction(Atrocious really…) while Shane and Skylar are...doing who knows what...some stupid ego guy thing.

Time passed and soon enough night fell, the guys slept in one room, the girls slept in the other. Marina was out cold as if she were dead(don't worry she's not) But Mako no matter how hard she tried to rest her weary mind and limbs she could not fall asleep.

Many strange things occurred as the day was coming to an end. While she was in the bathroom or alone for even a moment, she kept hearing voices. When she spoke to the others of it, they shrugged it off.

She knows there is something off about this place. She sighs, getting out of her bed...she makes her way to the bathroom across the hall. Rubbing her face with the water from the faucet, she makes her way back into the hall. Only she stops...there is singing…

"**Rinnnnnnngggg... arrrooounnnnddddd... thhhheeeeee... rooosssssyyyy….pocketttsssss …...fulllll…... offffffff….. posssssiieeeessss…..ashesssss….asheessssss…..we all fall DOWN!" **  
>An earthquake! Cracks and holes spread to the floor, Mako alarmed let's out a scream. Marina's still sleeping not aware of the danger, and the guys make their way out to find their friend nearly swallowed by the ground.<p>

She's saved by 3 pairs of hands who pull her up, she can only breath in and out from the fear she feels. They all watch as the ground is once more replaced by velvet carpeting. "**What the hell was that?" ** Dusk is now panicking. "**We're all gonna die!"**

Out of his habit with scary things, he grabs his sister and runs like a zubat outta the cave. Leaving the two boys to whatever fate awaits them. The twins are now in a random room in a random closet…

"**Um Mako...your hair." ** She shivers worried that it might be floating or something. "**What…" "There's a rose in it."** 3….2….1….and…" **GOD DANG IT SKYLAR!"** Boom she went off...of course she wasn't shouting but an angry whisper.

The ninja's last words before disappearing…"**Nin nin."** Again back to the twins. They can hear...they can hear.

"**Rinnnnnnngggg... arrrooounnnnddddd... thhhheeeeee... rooosssssyyyy….pocketttsssss …...fulllll…... offffffff….. posssssiieeeessss…..ashesssss….asheessssss…..we all fall DOWN!" **

No longer are they in the closet, but once more, in the hallway. 2 identical girls in bloody lolita dresses are faceless...have a knife and are slowly making their way to the siblings. "**I choose you vulpix!/Go sneasel!"** Mako's vulpix and Dusk's sneasel are ready for battle...that is until they're mystically placed back into their pokeballs.

Ok...back to panicking and running. Would be nice if the two psychos weren't on the two ends of the narrow hall. Mako and Dusk then discuss...they plan, they think they run…

right into one of the twins. They jump over it, avoiding the knife. The ground swallows them up...and the two girls vanish, giggling...they will reveal their true forms. Underground the manor, we find all of our heroes entrapped.

**"Mako, Dusk wake up!"** The twin trainers awaken from their darkened slumber, finding a room full of toys and clothes flung around. Then the two girls appear. Dusk and Mako hold one another as they scream…

Only to realize they weren't moving. They were dolls… a Banette and Haunter come out of said dolls, to giggle at the trainers. Turned out that the rich family who owned this mansion moved. Leaving everything including the pokemon. The pokedex responds to the ghost types.

"**Banette the cursed doll pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. According to myths, this pokemon was a doll who was abandoned. It's anger grew and it came to resent it's owner, and legend has it that the doll would rise to claim revenge against it's owner."**

"**Haunter the gas ghost pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. In ancient times this pokemon was known to be very dangerous for it would use it's tongue and ghost abilities to steal the souls of it's victims."**

Said ghost types and every other poke guest here were lonely and usually cause mischief. They never got guests, but on the rare occasion that they did they wanted the people to play with them, but were ignored. So they decided to play horrible pranks on the trainers who would arrive.

Until the sun breaks into the sky the 3 trainers(Skylar, Dusk and Mako, for Marina didn't wake up in the slightest and Shane passed out from fear) played with the ghost type pokemon...a night of sleep ruined, but on the bright side, they got to meet some cool pokemon…

who of which wants to join Team Mako and Team Dusk. Banette hopped onto Mako's shoulder, before being tucked into it's newly established pokeball. Dusk got a licking from his new Haunter, he didn't die but he was feeling the love. Into the pokeball he went.

Let this be a lesson to all trainers in the world...be careful where you go. Because...you never know what will happen to you...especially on Halloween~

**Author Notes: The end...or is it? We might actually make a story with these characters, read fav, follow reviewing would be very nice!**


End file.
